Forklift
).]] The Forklift is, as implied, a forklift featured in multiple Grand games, including Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories and Grand Theft Auto IV. It functionally varies between each games. Description Design The Forklift is a small, light vehicle, to the point where it cannot sustain high velocity hits without being knocked over. Control can be a problem, due to its rear-wheel steering. While the lift is functional in the GTA San Andreas and GTA Vice City Stories rendition, there is no apparent way to raise or lower the lift in GTA IV. The GTA IV rendition of the Forklift, having been given HVY badging, houses a tank of what seems to be propane; shooting it will either cause it to leak ignited gas, or to itself ignite and eventually explode, taking the entire vehicle with it. Safety illustrations are printed on the vehicle, accompanied by the caption "YOU WILL DIE". Performance The Forklift's performance is, as expected, very poor. With low power, rear wheel drive and and rear steering, the Forklift moves in a snail pace and possesses overly sensitive turning to the point sudden turns will pitch it violently to one side, frequently tipping it over. In both GTA San Andreas and GTA IV, the Forklift is as slow as any lower powered vehicle such as the Mower and the Sweeper. In GTA Vice City Stories, however, the forward speed of the Forklift is virtually slower than the player character's run, although it does move faster in reverse. While being the slowest vehicle in GTA IV, the game's Forklift has the fastest acceleration of any vehicle in GTA IV (3.4 seconds to top speed), presumably to compensate for its negligible top speed of 29mph (just over half that of the next slowest vehicle, the Ripley). Prominent appearances The Forklift is used during the Robbing Uncle Sam mission in GTA San Andreas, with Carl Johnson loading boxes of firearms into a truck at a National Guard armory in Los Santos; it also plays a small role in the mission, Breaking the Bank at Caligula's, when Carl Johnson must open the garage for Zero and the team during the bank heist with a Forklift. In the mission Gray Imports, gangsters in Forklifts loaded with explosives will attack Carl as he exits the warehouse. In the GTA Vice City Stories mission Boomshine Blowout, Victor Vance uses the Forklift to load Phil Cassidy's boomshine onto the latter's Walton before a factory blows up. Locations GTA San Andreas *Spawns in Ocean Docks, Los Santos *By the docks in Easter Basin, San Fierro *By the factory in Angel Pine, Whetstone *Las Venturas Airport in Las Venturas GTA Vice City Stories *By a factory west of the Vice City Port Authority building in Viceport GTA IV *Happiness Island, just off the boat wharf adjacent to Algonquin. *Acter Industrial Park in Alderney, parked on the streets and around many buildings. *Many Forklifts can be found in Port Tudor, Alderney. *In Tudor, Alderney *Can be found parked on the street in East Hookin Broker *Sometimes on the small dead end near 8-Ball in Beechwood City, Broker. Trivia * In GTA IV, the default radio station in the Forklift is Liberty Rock Radio 97.8. Gallery Image:Forklift (GTAVCS) (front).jpg|A Forklift in GTA Vice City Stories (Rear quarter view). Image:Forklift (GTA4) (front).jpg|A Forklift in GTA IV. The GTA IV rendition comes with any one of two shades of yellow for the body and a blue or red tank in the rear. }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Industrial Vehicles